Eternal Flame
by Kachorra
Summary: HarryGinny.Ella lo odia por una razón que él desconoce y es por eso que estará en ambos no ser fichas del destino y soportar los estragos que podría dejar la Batalla Final.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo Uno:Un mal presagio

"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants fire in our hearts and brings peace into our minds."

Aún se cuestionaba cómo había ido a parar a ésa situación.Estaba siendo tratado como un

conejillo de indias, jamás había recibido tantas atenciones por parte de su familia. Entendía las razones de su hermana al peinarlo con mucha dedicación y los largos sermones que su madre repetía una y otra vez a causa del nerviosismo. Pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir que todo estaba fuera de lugar.

Meses atrás,cuando le pidió la mano a Hermione en una de las góndolas de Venecia no le cabía ninguna duda de que ésa era la mujer con la que deseaba pasar el resto de sus días. Ahora, a pocos minutos de bajar para la cena de ensayo se sentía completamente consternado.Fuera de lugar,confundido aunque su mente y cuerpo afirmaban que no había porqué tener miedo él así lo presentía.

-¿Te podrías quedar quieto?Ya van siete veces que arruinas el peinado-Se quejó la pelirroja, que se había desarrollado increíblemente en todos los aspectos.

-Ya, es suficiente-Se levantó, haciéndole caso omiso a las protestas de Ginny y caminando torpemente hacia el comedor.

El susodicho estaba repleto de gente,habían invitado a varios colegas de las Universidades en las cuales cursaban y como era de esperarse, a sus compañeros de Hogwarts.Los padres de su futura esposa ya habían arrivado y sus miradas se centraron en él.La de Henry era calculadora,tratando de buscarle algún defecto a Ron,razón suficiente para impedir la boda de su querida hija con él.Margarita por su parte, lo veía cariñosamente,porque siempre había deseado poder darle un hermano a su niña y ahora ganaba no solo uno,sino seis más.

Desplazó su visión por la habitación en búsqueda de su prometida,saludó a varios profesores que allí se encontraban para su sorpresa;a McGonagall quien hacía pocos meses se hizo una cirugía plástica a petición del Ministerio debido al incidente de las mormotas.A Snape que se encontraba discutiendo con Draco Malfoy sobre la rara desaparición de muchos aristócratas justo cuando la marca tenebrosa fue vista una semana atrás.

Ronald no estaba de acuerdo ante la petición de Mione,sobre invitar a Malfoy a su fiesta pero desde que salvó a su hermana de caer involucrada en una redada de mortífagos tuvo que reconocer que había cambiado lo suficiente como para serle partícipe de ésta celebración.Después de vagar sin ánimos por el corredor,la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una cabellera negra,y a una mujer poseedora de ésta.

-Cho,¡que gran sorpresa!-Fingió el pelirrojo con disgusto-Aclárame,¿qué haces aquí?

-No tan rápido vaquero-Colgó su abrigo y bufanda en la perchera y lo miró con satisfacción cuando la puerta detrás de ella se terminó de cerrar.-Vengo con él.-Sonrió coqueta, notando que ya tenía el pase de entrada a la festividad.

-Ron,¡tanto tiempo!-Abrazó a su gran amigo con fuerza y se despegó diciendo-Hermione no paraba de hablar de la boda en el trabajo,¡que gusto que por fin hay tiempo de reunirnos!

Ron dejó pasar ese comentario por alto y se fue directo al punto.

-Harry,yo también me alegro que hayas venido pero,¿qué hace ella aquí?-Preguntó severo, observando como la morena hacía estragos con la picadera.

-¿Quién? ¿Cho?- Demandó Harry con inseguridad,al ver que su amigo afirmaba contestó-Ella me dijo que la habían invitado,y yo me ofrecí a darle un aventón.

-No debiste hacerlo,nadie la invitó,veo que no cambias.-Hubiera continuado con su discurso sino fuera porque su dama había entrado esplendorosamente por la puerta.- Hermione-Susurró,casi con dificultad.

Ella estaba vestida con un traje perlado escotado y a su vez conservador,recordando el decoro que debía mantener frente a cierta gente;como sus padres.Le sonrió timidamente a ambos,especialmente a Ron,Harry notó que era el tiempo de escaparse de la escena antes de que algo extraño sucediera.

-Perdona por haber llegado tarde,el tráfico estaba…-Besándolo,pensó.Ya Ronald se había apresurado en cortarle las excusas a su novia,y solo pudo seguirle la corriente.

Ginny entretanto, caminaba de un lado para que todo luciera perfecto en la cena.El señor Weasley había unido la mesa de la cocina con la del comedor hacia la nueva terraza, que Bill, en sus vacaciones construyó sin salario.

-Pongan esos cubiertos en la esquina-Ordenó a los gemelos quienes ya eran todos unos jugadores profesionales de Quidditch en el Equipo de Inglaterra,y fueron los causantes de que Viktor Krum no jugara en la Final debido a una infección en sus oídos que no le permitía equilibrarse.Fue en éste año que trajeron la victoria a Inglaterra y le quitaron la Copa a Bulgaria por segundo año consecutivo.

-¿Puedo ser útil en algo?-Le murmuró al oído,esa voz la cual tanto le costó olvidarse, encerrarla en un recuerdo volvía a presentarse como un mal presagio.

-Si,me puedes hacer un favor desapareciendo-Riñó controlándose,sus manos ocupadas colocando los platos.

Harry exhaló con pesadez, "Aquí vamos otra vez"

-Vamos Ginny, no puede ser que me saludes de esa forma-Respondió, aventándose a ayudarla con los platos que cargaba sin su permiso.

-¿Saludarte? ¿Para qué?-Incitó satídica, agarrando lo último que quedaba en la bandeja mágica,los cuchillos.

Unos gritos los distrajo,levantaron la vista,era Cho contando con una copa en la mano sus aventuras en la Casa de Barbie en plena ropa interior.Ginny la avistó por unos segundos y observó de soslayo el rostro de Harry quien la miraba embobado,como era de suponerse.Volvió a su labor, colocando con más ainco los cuchillos,los gemelos rezaban porque ella diera asomos de una reacción pero eso no llegó a suceder.

Percy salió de la cocina con la pequeña Emily en sus brazos y exclamó:

-¡Por Dios!Saquen a ésa loca de aquí-Harry tornó su mirada hacia la pelirroja,que con cada puesta del cubierto daba indicios de que quería partir el mueble en dos.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!-Gritaba, derramandose el vino,e incluso mojando a los invitados mostrando tanta emoción.

-Será mejor que me la lleve-Colocó su mano en el hombro de Percy,y soltó los cuatro platos que le quedaban en la mesa.

Reparó en Ginny quien había parado de espetar la misma, y se encontraba de espaldas a él. Le hizo señas con la cabeza a Fred y George asintió, comprendiendo la situación.Se encaminó hacia Chang,recorriendo en el camino las ropas que había desparramado.

-Vámonos-Dijo halándola fuera del salón.

Cuando hubieron estado en la entrada le quitó la copa irritado y le pasó sus trapos para que se vistiera.Tambaleante la chica lo miró,pero al ver que él no titubeaba le hizo caso.A los pocos minutos ya la había sacado de la Madriguera y montado en el carro.Se juró a sí mismo que ésa sería la última vez que andaría con Cho.

-Bueno,luego de ése torrido incidente,-Anunció Molly con una sonrisa aliviada-podemos dar inicio a la cena de ensayo.-Muchos aplaudieron mientras que otros pasaron hambrientos al comedor.

-Mamá,creo que debes hacerles saber las nuevas noticias-Le musitó la pequeña de la familia a su madre.

-Ah si-Sonrió orgullosamente-Ya que estamos en familia, es hora de que se enteren ustedes dos,tortolos-Les guiñó a Ron y Hermione,quienes estaban sentados a su derecha sonriendo como tontos enamorados.-que les tenemos un regalo de parte de todos los Weasley's.-Charlie le tendió el sobre a su madre y ésta a su vez a su hijo.

Ron abrió el sobre detenidamente,podría ser una broma de los gemelos o una nota de alguien de Rumania,por eso sacó la carta con sumo cuidado.

-Amor,¿qué sucede?-Le cuestionó la castaña,frunciendo el entrecejo preocupada.

-No lo puedo creer,¿están seguros?-Se enfocó asombrado a sus padres, Arthur estaba emocionado abrazando a Molly y sus hermanos sonrientes,parados a su lado.

-Si hijo,con arduo trabajo logramos conseguirlo pero se lo merecen.-Expresó entrecortando sus palabras.

El pelirrojo no pudo hacer más que levantarse y abrazar fuertemente a sus padres, en actitud de agradecimiento.La castaña,que permanecía ajena a la noticia se estaba impacientando y con razón.Al separarse Ronald besó a Hermione con mucha felicidad y le tendió la carta,ella apenas lo podía creer.

-¿La Madriguera? ¿Están seguros? ¡Este es su hogar!-Expresó estupefacta.

-Si querida, ya no nos sirve de utilidad,al contrario de ustedes que pronto desarrollaran una gran familia-Le guiñó el ojo y Hermione sólo pudo ruborizarse al igual que Ron.

-¿Pero cómo? Es que sigo sin entender, ¿dónde ustedes vivirán?-Inquirió alarmada. Al final de la mesa, Malfoy y Snape susurraban indignados. "¿Se podían conformar con tan poca cosa? ¿Con éste cuchitrín?" Pero sus disimulos no pasaron desapercibidos de Ginny, quién permanecía vigilante ante aquel par.

-Verás, ya Bill y Charlie tienen sus familias.Percy vive en Oxford con Emily y Fred y George andan casi siempre de viaje.La única que queda es Ginny,que está ahorrando para un apartamento y nosotros nos iremos a celebrar los años de oro.-Detalló besando a su marido.

-¿A dónde madre?-Preguntaron los gemelos y Ron a la misma vez.Los chicos sonrieron entre sí esperando una respuesta.

-Es un secreto,piensen que es algo igual que una luna de miel.-Dijo coqueta-Bueno basta de cursilerías,¡a comer!

La cena transcurrió amenamente.Harry hizo su aparición media hora después y se terminó sentando al lado de Dumbledore,quién se encontraba entre él y Ginny. Le esclarecieron las noticias a Harry, como también que Ginny se quedaría a cuidar la Madriguera mientras los dos pares de tórtolos se iban de viaje a celebrar la larga vida que les esperaba juntos.

-Así que,dinos Hermione, ¿para cuándo piensan llenarme de nietos?-

-Mamá-Le regañó Ron,apenado con Hermione.

-¿Qué?-Dijo inocentemente,era de esperarse que una mujer que ha tenido tantos hijos desee aún muchos más nietos.

-Hermione y yo deseamos esperar-Posó su mano en la de su novia, mirando a su madre reprobatoriamente.Ya todos estaban terminando de comer así que Molly se dio el lujo de profundizar.

-Jeje,cariño eso es perfecto,con tal de que no se les pasen la época de cosecha,como a alguien que conozco-Respondió ladeando la cabeza desilusionadamente hacia Ginny, que se encontraba demasiado entretenida con el postre.

Los hermanos Weasley's sonrieron cómplices, y al cabo de unos segundos se hizo un silencio profundo en el comedor,donde lo único que interrumpía la "paz" era la cuchara de la pelirroja que estaba a punto de lamerse el plato.Extrañada de la repentina calma levantó su vista a los integrantes de la mesa,quienes daban la casualidad de tener los ojos puestos en ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-Frunció el cejo hacia su familia.Dumbledore la miró detrás de sus espejuelos con una chispa de ilusión.Desde que lo operaron de la garganta tuvo que entrar a un gran número de tratamientos que le desecharon la oportunidad de hablar frecuentemente por su salud.

-Nada hermanita, solo nos preguntábamos ¿qué es de tu vida amorosa?-Se atrevió a preguntar el valiente de Fred,recibiendo apoyo moral de su esposa Angelina,que no se aguantaba de la risa.

-¿Qué quieren decir con mi vida…?-Se fijó en Harry,cuestionándose si él tenía algo que ver con el bochorno que estaba pasando pero no pudo encontrar ni una gota de culpabilidad. En cambio,él la observaba curioso esperando al igual que todos una respuesta.

-Eso, ¿algún hombre?¿Amante? ¿Compañero?-Completó George con cara de niño malo.

-No hay nada de eso, ¿me pueden decir de dónde salió éste tema de conversación?- Pero ya era muy tarde,la comenzaron a bombardear con un sin fin de preguntas.

-¿Eres virgen hermanita?-Siguió Bill indiscreto.

-¿Qué? No tengo porqué contestar…

-¿Se te han declarado? ¿Cuál fue tu última cita? ¿Con quién?¿Qué placeres te ha inculcado?¿Se bañan juntos?- Ron el investigador,haciendo estragos divertidiéndose y siendo la causa de que toda la mesa comenzara a reírse en carcajadas.La pelirroja estaba de los mil colores, queriendo responder a sus preguntas pero sintiéndose herida y humillada al ver que hasta el mismo Dumbledore apenas podía respirar de la alegría.

Se levantó molesta, tratando de dominar sus impulsos de romper en llanto.

-Eso no es de la incumbencia de ninguno,¿me oyen?¡De ninguno!-Con eso se llevó sus platos y recorrió temblorosa la distancia entre el comedor y la cocina.Cerrada la puerta de la cocina estalló su autodominio y lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro.

-Vamos Ginny, tampoco es para que te pongas así-Se escuchaba la voz risueña de su madre en el comedor.

-Creo que se te fue la mano Ron-Notó Hermione seriamente.

-No es para tanto Mione,estábamos jugando,ya se le pasará-Le tranquilizó besándola satisfecho.

-Voy a buscarla-Anunció Alicia, saliendo de los brazos fuertes de George,enfilándose a la cocina.

Abrió la puerta y para su asombro,los platos se estaban lavando solos y Ginny no se encontraba en ningún lugar. Dio un rápido vistazo al patio por los cristales de la entrada trasera pero no habían rastros de ella.Resuelta a seguir las palabras de Ron, de que seguro ella estaría bien volvió a la fiesta.

-¿Y bien?¿La encontrastes?-Harry se hizo el desatendido y aguardó por una respuesta.

-Si,estará bien-Respondió vagamente,lo cual le olía mal a Harry porque Ginny era una caja de sorpresas,y de seguro algo así no se le pasaría tan rápido como sus hermanos pensaban.-Señores, lamento no quedarme más tiempo a disfrutar de ésta velada pero necesito descansar.-Agarró su copa y brindó-Por Ron y Hermione-Todos repitieron, gozosos.

Después de haber consumido el líquido de la copa subió las escaleras con agileza.Luego de haberse bañado y haber preparado su cama,al lado de Ron, se puso una camisilla de dormir y salió.Aún se escuchaba el bullicio de gente brindando y riendo en la planta baja así que supuso que estarían un rato más en ésas.Subió al cuarto piso con sigilo, y pudo escuchar una música tenue proveniente del cuarto del final.Posó su mano en la perilla y dejó que su frente chocara inútilmente con la puerta,debía haber hecho algo.Los tonos comenzaron a inundarle los oídos y solo pudo sentirse identificados con ellos de una manera peculiar,giró la perilla.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, con tres velas en sitios estratégicos para hacerlo acogedor.Una figura conocida, de espaldas como frecuentemente la encontraba cada vez que le hablaba, con la respiración entrecortada.Cerró con cuidado la puerta y apoyó su espalda en ella. Juntó sus ojos,percibiendo los sonidos que inundaban la habitación,la respiración proveniente de ella,de los dos.Sintiendo la suave brisa acariciar su cara procedente de la ventana semi-abierta del lugar,palpando el golpeteo de su corazón.Estuvo contemplando por unos minutos ése sentimiento de pertenencia hasta que pensó que algo andaba mal. Miró la ventana,se encontraba intacta.La puerta,las velas…Ginny.Su respiración, no seguía un ritmo tangible,se acercó sigilosamente con preocupación.

Se arrodilló a su lado, analizando su rostro,su boca abierta,su pecho agitado…¡un ataque de asma!La sacudió suavemente pero con presión y la pelirroja levantó sus párpados,su cara blanca en desesperación.

-Ginny, ¿dónde está el inhalador?-Musitó,tratando de mantener la calma,la chica señaló el gabinete izquierdo de su coqueta y rápidamente se lanzó a él.Rebuscó entre el reguero de cosas y por fin lo encontró.Se desplazó aliviado, y lo presionó en su boca sin contar que el mismo,estaba vacío.

Wolas!Aki llegué yo con un nuevo ff, más largo y prometedor.Me pasé muxo tiempo con el tesauro para haxer el ff más ameno y con más descripción so…espero k les guste y please DEJEN REVIEWS!


	2. No necesito de tí

Capítulo Dos: No necesito de tí

No sintió aire.

-¡Maldita cosa!-Gritó desesperado, Ginny apretó sus manos en los brazos de él buscando, intentando respirar.Sin mínima idea de qué hacer la abrazó fuertemente, los brazos de ella sacudiéndose hacia todos lados causando que una de las velas cayera al suelo y provocara un incendio.Las llamas recorrieron con facilidad las primeras tablas del piso a su alcance y Harry tuvo que cargar en sus brazos a la pelirroja.

Necesitaba sacarla,a ambos.Pensó en conseguir la puerta pero el humo comenzó a ser un estorbo,nublándole el campo de visión.Recordó de repente,la ventana.Ginny redució la fuerza de sus patadas y sus brazos comenzaron a balancearse,le urgía poder respirar.Harry entendía ésa carencia,porque empezó a toser.

Empujó la ventana hasta abrirla por completo.Una bocanada de la humareda se escapó por ella y enseguida numerosos pasos crujieron las escaleras.Haciendo gran uso de sus fuerzas trató de sacar el cuerpo de la pelirroja con suma cautela pensando que así podría inhalar aire fresco mejor.

-¿Ginny?¿Qué está ocurriendo?-Se escucharon las voces histéricas de Molly y Ron cada vez más cerca.Harry volteó el rostro en el justo momento que la puerta se abría dándole paso a cuatro cabelleras rojas como las llamas.

-Harry,-Exclamó sorprendida-¿Qué intentas hacer?-Preguntó Molly consternada, intentando desviar el pensamiento de que el niño dorado estaba a punto de arrojar a su única hija al barranco.

-Si,¿qué crees que haces?-George se acercó tomando a Ginny en sus brazos con urgencia. Fred se encontraba ocupándose de las llamas, a lo que Molly sacaba de su túnica las golosinas de oxígeno que los gemelos Weasley's habían inventado.

-Oh,mi pequeña-Le introdujo una en la boca,y mágicamente se disolvió.Tres segundos y una gran respiración por parte de la chica fue apreciada.-Vamos a llevarla a mi habitación-Ordenó.

Harry se quedó tosiendo,con el pecho agitado,las manos en las caderas y la cabeza agachada. ¿Qué habría sucedido si ellos no hubieran llegado a tiempo?Se reprendió a sí mismo,pero fue Fred quién lo salvó de sus pensamientos:

-No sé qué le hubiera pasado a mi hermana si tu no estuvieras aquí,-Apoyó una mano en su hombro-ni tampoco deseo imaginármelo.Ven-Salió por la puerta,seguido de un Harry algo reconfortado.

Caminaron por el pasillo y se introdujeron por una hendidura bastante pequeña que solo permitía que se pasara con el cuerpo de lado.Harry observó cómo al final se encontraba una puerta que irradiaba luz color cobrizo y no le cupo la menor duda de que era la habitación de los señores de la Madriguera.

Una vez entrado, pudo observar que el espacio del cuarto era bastante reducido, y que Ginny se encontraba sentada con una manta a su la cabeza gacha,como hacía sólo unos momentos él se encontraba.

-Oh Harry querido,pasa-Dijo tímidamente Molly, pasándole un vaso de agua con la mano temblorosa a su hija.

Los invitados habían subido, a excepción de Dumbledore,Snape y Malfoy que tenían asuntos pendientes que arreglar en Hogwarts y de la profesora McGonagall que tenía que volver a la casa de retiro.Arthur se encontraba discutiendo a lo bajo con Ron,quién se encontraba muy molesto con la decisión que sus padres irían a tomar.

-Es que no creo que sea lo más sensato-Farfulló,captando la atención de todos los integrantes de la habitación.

-Estamos en la época de que éstos accidentes pasen,no podemos estar dándonos el lujo de que vuelva a ocurrir.-Respondió,ante la eminente discusión que su hijo llegaría a formar en cuestión de segundos.

-Eso ocurrió porque el estúpido inhalador estaba caducado.Fue un simple accidente, ¡se van a penalizar por ello!-Exclamó,resuelto a que sus padres no cancelaran su viaje de aniversario sólo por no dejar sola a Ginny.

-Si, no se pueden penalizar-Afirmó Hermione pasándole un brazo a Ron por la espalda- Ella se puede quedar sola,solo hay que comprarle un inhalador nuevo y ya.

-¡No quiero correr riesgos!-Gritó nerviosa Molly, sin importarle que los invitados hablaran cuando salieran de allí.Recobró su compostura y añadió-Hay otra razón más, el Ministerio le ha dicho a Arthur que la Madriguera ahora es un blanco muy fácil para los Mortífagos,y tan pronto se enteren que Ginny se vá a quedar sola cuidándola atacaran a la familia.

Hermione pensó en las palabras de Molly, y observó a Harry que yacía recostado de la pared.Le vino la idea a la mente de que como él estaba a punto de tomarse unas vacaciones podría hacer los trámites necesarios para quedarse vigilante de la misma y de paso coger un buen descanso sin tanto ruido.

-Harry, ¿cuándo te toca tomar las vacaciones de auror?-Todos giraron hacia el moreno, que se encontraba algo impresionado por la pregunta.

-Pronto, ¿porqué lo preguntas?-Respondió sin entender, Arthur y Molly se dirigieron miradas significativas.

-Harry,como eres parte de la familia-Molly se le acercó risueña al mencionado- ¿No te importará quedarte a vigilar la casa y sobretodo a nuestra pequeña?

La gota que viró el vaso.

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera?-Rugió la pelirroja, mirando con algo de rabia a Harry y molesta ante el solo hecho de que su familia le tuviera que pedir a él que fuera su "guardián".Ella no necesitaba uno,ni mucho menos que el prospecto fuera Harry.-No necesito que nadie se quede conmigo, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar la Madriguera-Dijo levantándose recalcándole a su familia su posición-como también de mí misma.

-Lo siento jovencita-Se le encaró su madre, enojada por el tono que estaba utilizando- pero usted en ésta casa sigue nuestras normas y el hecho de que sea mayor edad no implica que se sepa defender en caso de un ataque masivo.

-No soy una niña mamá y si tengo que seguir tus estúpidas reglas no tendré más remedio que largarme de ésta casa.-Se desprendió de la manta y se dirigió determinadamente hacia la puerta.

-Se te olvida una cosa Ginny Weasley-La chica se giró tratando de conservar la calma, con la mano en la perilla-No tienes lugar a dónde ir, así que fin de la discusión.Tan pronto sea realizada la boda, Harry se quedará cuidando la Madriguera y sobretodo- Enfatizó en su tono severo-a tí.

Harry reparó en Ginny, quién habría sufrido muchas humillaciones en un mismo día. Quiso poder diferir de Molly pero una parte de él no quería rectificar la opinión de la pelirroja.

La mañana siguiente Harry se despertó por un par de risitas provenientes de la cama de Ron.Hermione había entrado temprano en la madrugada para ultimar los detalles de la despedida de solteros que se iría a celebrar ésa noche.Sin poder pegar un ojo, bajó a la cocina donde varios Weasley's se encontraban ya desayunando.

-Buenos días-Saludó estrujándose los ojos,aún no se había puesto los lentes de contacto así que se dejó llevar por la intuición para sentarse en la primera silla que no ocupara gente.

-Buenos días Harry querido,-Molly le sirvió un plato con su comida preferida, pancakes con jalea-¿Ron todavía sigue durmiendo?-Harry asintió,debía incubrir a su mejor amigo, ya que después de todo Molly no permitía que mujeres que no fueran de la familia o esposas de sus hijos entraran en la habitación de ellos.-¡Ginny vente a desayunar!-Chilló, la chica no le había pedido disculpas la noche anterior así que ésa mañana la trataría tan hostil como su corazón le permitiese hasta que reconociera su error.-¡Ginny!-Volvió a llamarla, y se dirigió a Harry en tono modulado-¿Crees que Ron se despierte antes de las 10?

Harry pensaba que si Ron estuviera dormido,se hubiera despertado ya con ésos gritos.

-Así que Percy, te vás con Emily al mediodía,¿no?-Arthur quiso certificarse del horario de partida de sus hijos.

-Si papá tengo que arreglar un papeleo, volveré mañana justo a la hora de la boda- Aseguró risueño,desde que su esposa Katherin había fallecido el otoño pasado se le hacía cuesta arriba poder sonreir ante cualquier situación.Emily,la pequeña rubia con pecas, era la razón que lo ayudó a superar la pérdida y combatir la depresión.

-Nosotros iremos a Hogsmeade a recoger todas las túnicas-Señaló Bill,saboreando el pan de menta con mucho gusto.

-Y nosotros tendremos que ir a la tienda a preparar los postres de la fiesta.-Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo,quienes tan pronto salieron de Hogwarts montaron su tienda de Sortilegios al lado de Dervish Banges.

-Perfecto, yo me llevaré a Hermione a la despedida de soltera y si a Ginny tanto le apetece quedarse en la casa,pues así será-Estableció,Harry terminó de barrer el plato y se mandó a cambiarse.

Ginny se encontraba ocupando la habitación del ático porque ya que había sufrido problemas respiratorios, las cenizas y los restos de su cuarto podrían causarle más daño. Se sentó en el afeizar de la ventana ovalada y recostó su cabeza del vidrio.Aún se le resultaba difícil olvidar esa tarde, en que la amistad con Harry se hubo interrumpida por algo que ella nunca debió permitir y que fue el motivo para que no pudiera sentir lo mismo sobre él,desde entonces.

-Ginny-Con solo una camiseta y sus boxers entró,sin importarle el decoro ni lo que ella pudiera gritar.

Ella lo miró y cruzó sus brazos,tornando su mirada de vuelta a la ventana como hacía unos momentos se encontraba.

-¿Qué haces aquí Harry?-Preguntó apaciblemente,ella también andaba en pijamas.Al ver que él no respondía y se sentaba en el incómodo sofá-cama que le sirvió para reposar la noche anterior se impacientó-Si es para humillarme…-Advirtió,pero fue entrecortada por él.

-No he venido para eso-Contestó serio,apoyando sus antebrazos en sus muslos, y juntando sus manos con dejadez.

-¿Entonces?-Cuestionó impresionada, no sabía con qué vendría Harry,era un hombre impredecible.Y ciertamente no tenía deseos de averiguarlo.

-¿Qué opinas de éstos nuevos cambios?-Dijo al fin, la pelirroja se volteó pensando que él debería estar bromeando para preguntarle una cosa así.

-Estás bromeando,¿verdad?-Exclamó sin poder ocultar la irritación que le causaba tocar el tema.

-No,no lo hago.Y sé que te debe parecer un juego mío para hacerte sentir mal pero no lo es.-Le aclaró,sabiendo su temperamento.-Me interesa saber qué piensas de todo esto, porque no me pienso quedar todo éste tiempo hablando sólo con el refrigerador, solo porque a tí te nace no dirigirme la palabra.

Ginny se paró.Y comenzó a caminar de lado a lado soltando respondiéndole al "arribista" de Harry.

-Por mí te puedes devolver a tu apartamento, e incluso montar todo un monólogo con tu Cho de espectador.No necesito de ti para defenderme, no lo necesité cuando ocurrió lo de los mortífagos ni mucho menos te pienso necesitar en el futuro.-Le respondió ya pasando su ira a su rostro.

-No necesitastes de mí para con los mortífagos porque Malfoy estuvo presente,-Le rectificó, ya era hora de que ella se desquitara con él,lo estaba extrañando,pensó.-el punto no es que yo me voy a pasar velando todos tus pasos porque no pienso ser tu niñera.-Siguió-Demostrastes frente a tus padres que eres consciente de tus actos y que piensas tomar responsabilidades por ellos, pero eso no quita que estarás en extremo peligro si te quedas aquí sola.¡Por poco te nos vas anoche,por Dios!

-¡Por eso mismo,rayos! Porque no me fuí, porque sino hubieras entrado a mi cuarto sin pedir permiso nada de esto hubiera pasado.Porque no entiendes que soy ya una adulta y que no tengo porqué soportar tu presencia en ésta casa.-Se volteó, recuperando el ritmo de su respiración,lo último que necesitaba era un ataque.

-¿Qué se te hace tan dificil de entender?No me pienso ir a ningún lado,ni de la vida de tu familia ni de la tuya sólo porque a ti se te dé el antojo.-Pausó,exhasperado-Sigo sin entender, ¿Qué es lo que no nos permite coexistir en un ambiente ameno? Porque dudo mucho que yo sea el problema.-Se paró,atreviéndose a acercarse.

-Veo que se te olvidan las cosas muy fácilmente-Respondió,ya harta de estar discutiendo- Si tanto te interesa saber mi opinión aquí la tienes: Me es indiferente que estés aquí o no con tal de que no te me cruces en el camino,y te hablaré si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa.Pero tampoco pretendas que lo haga como si nada de aquella tarde hubiese ocurrido.-Pasó por su lado,él la miró guardando todo tipo de expresión,y la detuvo por el brazo.

-Buscaré mis cosas hoy te guste o no,me iré a vivir aquí para proteger la Madriguera y aunque te rehuses también a ti.-La soltó,cuando hubo llegado a la puerta le dijo-Solo ten una cosa presente, lo de ésa tarde volverá a ocurrir.-Cerró la puerta consigo,dejando a Ginny furiosa y sin poder evitarlo,con una pizca de temor.

Sean y Martín habían llegado con Ron al bar dónde se llevaría a cabo la despedida de éste último.Draco y Crabbe arrivaron minutos más tarde y Harry detrás de ellos.Para mantener las cosas bajo el control de los señores Weasley's,Morgan, el amigo canoso de Bill les rentó el local con el servicio especial de veelas bailarinas para su deleite.

Josh,el guardia de seguridad iba a estar pendiente de que el encanto de cualquier veela le surgiera efecto en Ron,aún cuando a éste le cupiera ni una gota más de alcohol en la sangre.Las criaturas también eran conscientes de sus límites y la mayoría de ellas poseía pareja.Una música oriental comenzó a sonar y al instante un desfile de un sin número de hermosuras arroparon el lugar.

-A disfrutar éste paraíso-Gritó Sean dirigiéndose a Ron y riendo a carcajadas-que larga vida de clausura te espera con Hermione.

-No hermano, me toca las de ganar con ella-Exclamó en lo que observaba el "arte" de una bailarina que se movía con gran agilidad por su cuerpo.

Las chicas por su parte hacían algo completamente distinto.A Hermione le habían preparado una pequeña reunión con varias de sus amigas,quienes a su vez trajeron regalos a la prometida.Lavender y Parvati se entusiasmaron cuando la castaña se regocijó con la nueva colección de música clásica del Doctor Brightman.

Luna le regaló una lámpara chica,que ella misma había diseñado para ponerla en la alcoba marital.Alegando que cuando la prendieran iba a desprender inscienso que ayudaría a la fertilidad y productividad de la pareja algo con lo que Molly,se fascinó. Cuando le llegó el turno a Ginny,Hermione sólo pudo sonreir,le había obsequiado un ajuar de perlas fosforescentes.No era un secreto que a la pelirroja le encantaba hacer manualidades mágicas pero eso como era de esperarse,molestó a una persona.

-Ay por favor,dejémosnos de cursilerías-Dictó Cho,tendiendo su caja de regalo a la castaña que parecía alterada.

Hermione lo abrió para complacerla, entendía el porqué Ginny se sentía fuera de lugar.Una vez sacada la tapa emitió un grito de sorpresa,era una lencería de cuero negra con esposas a combinación.Solo le pudo dirigir una mirada de asco a la oriental,quien desde que comenzó a modelar lencería para un grupo de agentes muggles se creía la última coca-cola del desierto.

-¿Sabes Hermione?Se me está haciendo tarde para recoger el pastel-Miente,es lo mejor que puedes hacer.Le estaban viniendo recuerdos, recuerdos traicioneros.

-¿Pero de qué hablas…?-Quiso hacerla retractarse,no quería que Cho le hubiera hecho sentir mal,ni mucho menos tener que enfrentarla sola.-Si te vas por Cho…

-No,no es por ella,solo que me quiero ir.-Agarró su abrigo aguantándose de la percha y dándole un último vistazo a las chicas que había dejado consternadas.

-Chicas dejénla,si ella no quiere quedarse significa que sobrará más comida para nosotras.Después de todo ella es la que se lo pierde-Comentó Chang provocando que las chicas agacharan la cabeza,sin querer reírse.Molly le dio una mirada reprobatoria a Cho, pero tampoco defendió a Ginny.Ella no la había perdonado ni mucho menos le había ofrecido una disculpa de la noche anterior.

-¿Porqué no te tragas tus comentarios y así le evitas a las personas tener que escucharlos?-Le contestó anticipadamente.

Le había declarado la guerra desde que utilizó a Neville para poner celoso a Harry.El pobre se la pasó llorando toda la semana después de Navidad y cortó todo vínculo con el chico dorado desde aquel entonces.

-Adios Hermione,disfruten la noche chicas-Se despidió con la mano y salió a la calle.

Tenía que respirar, calmarse.¡Merlín!¿Tan mal se había comportado en la vida anterior como para que se mereciera tal castigo?Soportar a la Cho, y más que a nadie al moreno.

-Ron-Movió su hombro con firmeza.Ya era la quinta vez que lo llamaba,al parecer las copas habían sido evaporadas por él y ahora se encontraba con la cabeza adormilada encima de la mesa de baile.

-Mmm-Respondió dándole a Harry en la mano para que dejara de molestarlo.

-Ron,despierta ya-El pelirrojo no le hizo caso.Harry le hizo una señal a Josh para que trajera el balde de agua y se despertara de una vez.No hubo que repetirlo,Ron se remolinó tratando de secarse,aún borracho pero despierto.Harry tomó la iniciativa de apoyar su brazo derecho en su hombro y Josh lo ayudó.Ya la despedida había terminado y el local estaba vacío.

-¿A dónde me llevan?-Preguntó a medio camino,y solo recibió una respuesta.

-A tu cama,para que recobres las energías para la noche de bodas-Los dos hombres conscientes se rieron a carcajadas mientras que Ron trataba de conseguirle el sentido a lo que éso significaba.

Llegaron a las 12:30 de la madrugada,algo más temprano de lo usual pero las bailarinas estaban agotadas y se despidieron de los chicos a las diez para irse a su casa y mimar a sus parejas.Todos se habían quedado chisteando hasta que se fueron respectivamente al ver que no habría más acción en la noche.

La única luz encendida que los recibió cuando entraron a la Madriguera fue la de la cocina.Había un plato a medio comer en la mesa, pastel de cereza.

"Ginny"pensó inmediatamente Harry.

Le dió las gracias a Josh y se encaminó con Ron a su cuarto.Sin hacer mucho ruido,nada más que los gemidos de esfuerzo que emitía Harry.Al tratar de subir a su pesado amigo, que había tornado las grasas de su cuerpo en puro músculo jugando Quidditch,por las escaleras.

El acostarlo fue una osadía que pronto pudo vencer,arropándolo con la sábana que había usado Hermione la noche anterior,el olor lo tranquilizaría.Bajó,esperando encontrarse con el pedazo de postre sobre la mesa y así poder terminarlo.Para su desconsierto el plato ya se estaba lavando en el fregadero y no habían rastros del pedazo faltante.

"Niña lista"Sonrió,parece que los había escuchado llegar.Después de todo,habían hecho un gran ruido solo porque Ron juraba que su casa se encontraba en la maleza.

-Veo que aún te siguen gustando las sobras-Susurró la pelirroja que permanecía en el perímetro oscuro del refrigerador.Lo miró con remordimiento,al recordar que él había vuelto con Cho después de que la chica se había morreado con cuanto chico existía en Hogwarts.

-Entonces,esto significa que te importo,¿no?-La había arrinconado,en su propio juego.

-Ni en tus más remotos sueños Harry,no eres nadie para mí-Y con eso se fue,dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y una pregunta en su mente.

"¿Tan tedioso le resultaba su presencia?"

------------------

Muchas graxias a Ginny W cPr, neh…no estuve ocupada con el HP6, taba' bueno no se puede negar,xD! Espero k te siga gustando esta historia,vale?Cuidate!Kacho!

Muchas graxias tb a Nayades,wuaa!Mi primer review en esta historia,xD!Si, este ff es muy prometedor y es k esta familia…si k es algo averigua',xDD! Sin duda en este ff ella no lo kiere muxo k digamos, es dexir le resulta guapo y eso pero no puede dejar de olvidar lo k pasó…neh,te enterarás mas adelante.Beshos!Kacho…


	3. ¿Ganando Terreno?

Capítulo Tres:Ganando Terreno

Los rayos de la mañana comenzaron a iluminar con intensidad su rostro, implorándole que despertara. No tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso a las plegarias de su piel porque se mudara de lado. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, topándose con el reloj que daba las 9:15. Los volvió a cerrar con deleite, pero un dolor de cabeza le azotó la tranquilidad. Se sentó, estrechando su mano contra su frente para disipar el dolor, aunque no surgiera efecto y fue entonces que lo recordó. Hoy era el día de su casamiento.

Echó un vistazo a su contorno, la cama de su amigo estaba recogida. Un silencio lo desconcertó pero agradeció el mismo, porque sino su pena sería insoportable. Se dirigió al baño y se refrescó la cara. Apoyó sus manos en el lavabo y observó su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba hecho un desastre pero un pensamiento le alegró el día, se iba a casar con Hermione, su adorada Hermione.

La chica acababa de desayunar en su cuarto, para que Ron no la viera ni por accidente. La noche anterior subió al ático a hablar con Ginny que se encontraba escribiendo en un pergamino, algo que parecía importante. Estuvo nerviosa, contemplando la posibilidad de que la castaña hubiera leído parte de él, pero platicaron sobre lo ocurrido y quedaron para bien, la invitación de Cho sería revocada para que no asistiera a la boda.

-Hermione-Golpearon en la puerta suavemente, era Molly.

La chica se acomodó la bata y abrió un poco la puerta.

-¿Si?-Preguntó con timidez, y solo pudo recibir un abrazo de una madre toda llorosa .La empujó hacia el interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Hija mía, hoy te casas-Suspiró ilusionada, tratando de que el llanto no le fuera un impedimento para hablarle. Le agarró la mano y se sentó en la cama.-Sé que tienes a tu madre para decirte esto pero hay algunas cosas de las que te tengo que orientar.

-Señora Molly-Quiso interrumpirle con suavidad pero ella hizo alardes con la mano y la instó a callarse.

-Desde ahora nada de Molly, simplemente mamá.-Sonrió con dulzura, ya controlando el llanto.-Te tengo que orientar sobre mi hijo, esta noche es muy ansiada por todos los novios.-Hermione se sentó, ya sabía el camino que tomaría la conversación pero no quería faltarle el respeto diciéndolo y sólo pudo aguardar silencio.-Y sé que ustedes dos no son la excepción-Le dio una sonrisa pícara y prosiguió-Mi Ronald es impaciente y puede llegar a perder la cordura si se le provoca, pero aunque ésas son cualidades que él poseía desde que lo tuve en mis brazos las ha sabido controlar.Ese cambio repentino me causó una gran sorpresa y fue poco tiempo el que me faltó para ver que fuístes tú quién lo había hecho cambiar. Quien le había devolvido una sonrisa a su rostro y le había hecho sentir la paz en su interior. Por eso no quiero que lo defraudes-Aplicó un tono más serio a sus palabras-y sobretodo que no le rompas el corazón. Un Weasley jamás olvida lo que le hacen y nunca le hagas dudar de ése amor que ambos comparten.-Hermione asintió, Molly abrió sus brazos y se recostó en el hombro de su hija y no pudo evitar seguir llorando.

-Amo a Ron con toda mi alma y no pienso quebrantar éste sentimiento mutuo…-Respiró hondo y sintió un alivio cuando dijo- mamá.

-Bueno, ya basta de lloriqueos-Se despegó y se secó las lágrimas que vagaban por su rostro.-Vamos a arreglarte-Disimuló una sonrisa y se levantó-¡A resaltar ésa hermosura!

La pelirroja se encontraba encargándose los últimos detalles de la boda. El lugar tenía que lucir perfecto, después de todo les costó mucho dinero conseguirlo. Irían a celebrar la unión en uno de los jardínes del Palacio Kensington, donde se encontraban dos finos lagos uno a cada extremo y en el medio ya estaban las sillas acomodadas. Un arco rodeado de rosas blancas aguardaba radiante para recibir a los novios cuando dijeran sus votos. Una fuente gigantesca ya estaba localizada cerca del arco, cuyos ángeles decorativos volaban gozosos esperando la llegada de los invitados.

Ginny todavía no se había vestido, para ser más específicos, se encontraba desarreglada probando que la comida estuviera en su punto. Faltaba sólo una hora para que los invitados tomaran lugar y ella se encontraba verificando que a el pastel de los enamorados le hubieran hechado la canela extra que había pedido Ron.

-Señorita, ¿dónde colocamos esto?-Preguntó el señor que traía los vinos con una caja en sus manos.

-Allá, debajo de ésa mesa-Señaló. A petición de los padres de Hermione la boda sería completamente muggle, ya que como ellos pagarían los gastos querían irse a la segura.

Estaba comenzando a sudar, el solo hecho de que dentro de poco tiempo tendría que caminar hacia el altar con Harry la ponía nerviosa. A sólo su hermano se le ocurría convencerlo de ser su padrino y a sólo su amiga, que ella fuera la madrina. Recostó sus palmas en la mesa de la comida y agachó su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Señorita-Otra persona más interrumpiendo su búsqueda de calma.

-¿Qué?-Respondió de mala gana y sólo pudo escuchar una risita leve por parte de la persona.

-¿Dónde quiere que ponga éste ramo? ¿En sus manos ó en el zafacón?-No, no podía ser. Volteó con una sonrisa y se encontró con los ojos azules que tanto extrañaba. Sin responderle hizo caso a sus instintos y lo abrazó con gran euforia.

-Ushh,Brandon ¡cuánto te extrañé!-Murmuró con alivio sin soltarlo. El chico le devolvió el abrazo inmediatamente y la agarró firmemente soltando el ramo al suelo.

-Yo también hermosa-La soltó y le besó la frente.Tomó su cara en sus dos grandes palmas-Parece que pasastes muy malas noches en mi ausencia.

-Como ni tienes idea-Sonrió, el que él estuviera allí le resultaba de un inmenso conforte ante lo que tendría que soportar ésa y las venideras noches. Eso le hizo recordar de nuevo al moreno, ¿qué estaría haciendo? Decidió ignorar ése pensamiento y con la ayuda de Brandon siguió ultimando detalles.

Cerró el gabinete de la cocina y le dio varias vueltas al café con la cuchara. La Madriguera estaba silenciosa desde que los gemelos se fueron a recoger los anillos a la joyería junto a sus esposas, para que no cometieran equivocación. Ya se encontraba vestido, su pantalón negro y su camisa blanca de gabardina lo hacían lucir más guapo de lo usual. El pequeña chaleco ya estaba abotonado por completo en el pecho y la corbata gris planchada resaltaba los atributos de su cuello. Subió las escaleras, soplando de vez en cuando el café que llevaba en sus manos, las pisadas no se sentían gracias a los zapatos lustrosos que Arthur, pidió por catálogo para todos los varones de la familia. Escuchó los leves sonidos de alguien vomitando y con una sonrisa entró al cuarto de Ron. Se apoyó en el marco del baño y lo observó divertido.

-¿Qué miras?-Balbuceó algo molesto ante la cara de su amigo.

-A mi amigo, que por más que jura no beber alcohol termina haciéndolo-Rió, tendiéndole la taza de café.-Ya tiene aspirinas.

Ronald lo bebió de mala gana,odiaba que Harry tuviera la razón.

-Esa veela rosada me engañó, ese Bloodmary venía disfrazado con ron-Se quejó, buscando una excusa para salir ileso de las carcajadas del moreno.

-Sí como no,-Tornó sus ojos sin prestarle importancia y se dirigió a la perchera- Tienes quince minutos para arreglarte, la boda comienza en menos de una hora.

-No sé como no pusistes el despertador más temprano-Respondió estrésico, recogiendo las ropas del día anterior, lo menos que necesitaba era la voz de su madre regañándolo ése día.

-Es que lo puse-Actuó sorprendido-Pero como estabas tan decidido a dormir como los Picapiedras ajusté la hora para que no te dieras tanto puesto-El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada furtiva y él solo pudo chasquear juguetón.

El pelirrojo se comenzó a quejar, pero el sonido de alguien llegando por la chimenea lo alarmó. Se deshizo de Ron tan rápido como pudo dejándolo acicalándose en el espejo, y con el pretexto de revisar que las maletas estuvieran ya en el carro, llegó a la sala. Debía ser Ginny, sí tenía que ser ella. Penalizándose por no controlar sus emociones la buscó por la cocina pero ni rastro de alguna persona.

Unas risitas se perdían por las escaleras y sin más se desplomó en el sofá. De seguro ése sería un día para no olvidar, y no sólo para sus amigos sino para él también. La casa comenzó a oscurecerse, Molly ya había cerrado las ventanas traseras y las distintas puertas de emergencia, siendo la sala y el vestíbulo las únicas áreas de la primera planta con luz propia.

Esa mañana se había levantado radiante, había ayudado a Arthur a arreglar los pasajes y los equipajes. También había salido a recoger a Percy y a Emily al hotel dónde se estaban hospedando, para dejarlos en el Palacio. Bill y Charlie lo habían llamado para informarle su paradero y que irían a llegar a pie, resultando un gran alivio para Harry que para ésos tiempos aún no se había vestido. No la había visto en todo el día y secretamente se moría porque llegara la hora de caminar junto a ella al altar, en calidad de padrinos por supuesto.

-Harry-Lo llamó Ron, que se estaba causando problemas por no saberse atar la corbata.

-Dime-Se levantó pensativo y tan pronto vió el problema lo arregló en dos segundos.

-Sabía atarla es sólo que se me olvidó el hechizo-Sonrió nervioso y Harry solo pudo tenderle la chaqueta y ponerse la de él.

-Vamos, no quieres hacer esperar a tu novia, ¿o sí?-Rieron y desaparecieron inmediatamente gracias a la red de los polvos flu, que abrieron por ése día una vía que interconectaba todas las chimeneas con el palacio.

Ya en el jardín habían llegado la mayoría de los invitados, Madam Pompfrey se encontraba dándole una palmada fuerte a Severus en la mano porque quería probar los bocados antes de tiempo. Draco y sus secuaces se encontraban en una esquina bebiendo copas de cidra ligera hablando de cosas pasajeras, y Albus Dumbledore se estaba alistando para ejercer el papel de sacerdote a petición de la familia Weasley que lo admiraban por ser su gran mentor.

Habían invitado a toda la gama de profesiones mágicas de altas y bajas sociedades, el Ministro de Magia había halado unas conecciones para que el evento fuera el más esperado del año debido a una petición de su mano derecha, Percy. Sólo unas doce invitaciones eran para los parientes muggles de Hermione que se sentían extrañados al ver a tanta gente con capas finas y ellos con trajes de fiesta. Al cabo de un rato todos los presentes tomaron asiento y la novia llegó en el carruaje.

Fue redirijida a la tienda que habían montado para arreglar todos los pequeños detalles. Molly se encontraba arreglando el velo a Hermione y Angelina acomodando la parte de atrás del vestido. Harry buscó con la mirada a su compañera de marcha y sólo pudo visualizar una melena rojiza ocultarse detrás de los arbustos y a un chico que no había visto antes salir de ellos. Receloso lo observó tomar asiento y fue a hablar con Ron. Mientras, la pelirroja entró a la carpa y se llevó gran sorpresa cuando su madre la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ay Ginny, ¡que bueno que estás aquí!-Exclamó Hermione abrazándola.

-Querida no te muevas tanto, o arruinarás el vestido-Sugirió a su nueva "hija" pidiéndole con los ojos a Ginny,una disculpa.

-Mamá-Ella volteó la cara fingiendo no escuchar-No sé porqué te comportas así pero no me eches la culpa de querer un poco de independencia.-Las campanadas de las 11 sonaron-Ya es hora,-Besó en la mejilla a Hermione-Haz a mi hermano el hombre más feliz del mundo amiga-Salió, era el momento de comenzar la función.

Recorrió la vereda con facilidad, sus tacones haciéndole ver más alta y con una postura digna de su silueta. El vestido azul claro de seda que llevaba se ajustaba a sus curvas con gracilidad y su cabello suelto, con varias evillas de diamantes que ella misma había decorado, le daban un aire muy sofisticado. Cuando llegó al punto de partida hacia el altar se sorprendió por lo cambiado que se encontraba Harry, su pelo azabache por fin echado hacia atrás y sus ojos esmeralda resaltaban, como nunca antes al verla arrivar. Con timidez se acercó hasta tenerlo frente a frente y la canción de entrada los hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

El ofreció su brazo con gentilidad y ella posó su mano en el con timidez. Caminaron con lentitud al compás de la música por la alfombra, Harry no podía despegar sus ojos de la pelirroja, su pelirroja. Ginny trataba de sonreirle a los invitados de su lado para despistarse de la presencia del moreno que aseguraba su mano cada vez más fuerte, más irresistible.

Agradeció el que ya se terminara el paseo y se fue rápidamente al lado derecho, esperando a su amiga y mirándolo varias veces de soslayo. Hermione caminó con su padre a su derecha, vestía un traje de sastre que le quedaba tirado y con un bocado de flores al final del traje. Su rostro no se veía, estaba tapado por el delicado velo que recorría desde sus cabellos hasta su cintura. Ron inspiró profundo ante las expectativas de que dentro de pocos minutos nada los podría separar, serían marido y mujer oficial.

-Henry Granger, ¿usted acepta a entregarle a éste hombre la mano de su hija en matrimonio?-Henry le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Ron que lo hizo tambalear un poco,hasta que Harry le dio una suave palmada para que se calmara.

-Si,acepto-Besó las manos de su hija y le sonrió con sus ojos aguosos, y le pasó la mano derecha a Ron.

-Entonces damos inicio a ésta ceremonia.

La boda transcurrió normal, varios pañuelos empapados, muchos aplausos y grandes expresiones de alegría porque ya era la hora de la comida.Fred comenzó a perseguir a Angelina por entre los arbustos con un pedazo de tarta en su mano.

-¡No!-Gritó la mujer jovialmente,tratando de escaparse de las intenciones de su esposo. Su vestido no se vería bien si se lo embarraba tan temprano.

-Andale Angie, no sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo-La agarró juguetón por la cintura y ella en carcajadas intentaba soltarse.

-Dije que no Fred, yo sé por dónde tu vienes-Rió a carcajadas ante el golpe bajo que el pelirrojo utilizó,las el rostro hacia el otro lado y aún tratando de soltarse de los brazos de él.

-¿Yo?-Preguntó inocentemente-Yo vengo con todas las buenas intenciones del mundo, las de alimentar a mi esposa-Rió abrazándola por detrás y le secreteó algo en el oído, la rubia no pudo evitar ver a Alicia en una sonrisa de cómplice.Ella también le sonrió y se acercó más a George.

-Fred-Se volteó y lo miró risueña,Alicia hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntaron los gemelos a la misma vez,algo preocupados por el tono que sus esposas estaban usando.

-Tengo algo que decirte-Repitieron al unísono.Respiraron hondo y soltaron la noticia.

En cambio, Hermione y Ron no se habían separado desde que terminaron el postre. La castaña estaba llevando la cuenta de los besos que se estaban dando desde que sellaron su unión porque creía que todo era un sueño, y ya iba por doscientos veintitres.El pelirrojo por su parte, se sentía exactamente en una nube desde que su amada había declarado sus votos.Aún oía esas dulces palabras danzando en su cabeza…

"¿Por dónde empezar? Años atrás este hombre que a mi lado se encuentra era el más descuidado, impaciente y humoroso chico que había conocido en mi vida.Y ahora está aquí,compartiendo este momento,ésta unión de un mismo sentimiento.Me ha cambiado la vida en muchas formas que no podría ahora mismo nombrar,me abrió las puertas ante una magia desconocida para mí.Una magia que los dos sentimos y que nos hace crear milagros, enfrentar nuevos desafíos,el amor. Te prometo Ronald Weasley serte fiel, esperar los minutos que sean necesarios para enseñarte a utilizar la cafetera, acompañasrte a todos los juegos de Quidditch que vayas.Prometo consolarte en el caso que tu equipo pierda, ¡sí ya sé! Los Chudley Cannons ganarán ésta temporada,jaja, y sobretodo amarte,hasta el día el día de mi muerte."

Hermione sentía los besos suaves que Ron no paraba de depositarle en sus cabellos, se encontraba recostada de su pecho,siendo abrazada por ésa inmensa felicidad.Aún cuándo las palabras de Ron la disgustaron en algún momento, no podía penalizar sus palabras. Ese era el hombre que amaba y que por nada en el mundo quería cambiar…

"Ahora es mi turno, ¿no? Mi ratoncita de biblioteca, ¿qué cosa te puedo decir ya que no sepas?Fuístes la única niña que me hastió la paciencia, quién me corrigió, quién me enfadó, quién me comprendió.Me soportastes en mis arranques y estuve ciego hasta hace unos meses por no ver que eras la mujer de mi vida,la que me llena y la que me ama. Yo también te amo Hermione Granger y en esto no me retractaré…nunca."

-Niños, nosotros nos vamos ahora-Los sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de Arthur y de Molly que se estaba despidiendo de Harry.

-¿Ya?-Ronald se enderezó sorprendido, no habían pasado ni ocho horas y ya sus padres se estaban yendo de aniversario. ¿Tan desesperados se encontraban por quedarse solos?

-Si, lo lamentamos mucho querida-Molly besó a Hermione con prisa-Pero el avión parte en dos minutos.-Hermione ocultó su sorpresa, ya estaba bueno que uno se sorprendiera como para que se creara un caos.

-¿Están seguros? ¿No querrán pastel?-Ofreció para retenerlos un poco.

-No querida, no te preocupes por nosotros.Hoy hemos acumulado más de cuarenta mil calorías con los dulces que nos trajo Bill.

-Adiós querubines-Arthur agarró a Molly por la mano, porque sino la apresuraba su esposa se quedaría todo el día despidiéndose.-¡Ah!-Se acordó de un asunto muy importante y corrió ligeramente hasta dónde se encontraba Harry, cerrándole en su mano un papelito y con un guiño desapareció con su esposa.

Ronald y Hermione lo miraron con extrañeza, pero Harry sólo pudo devolverle la misma mirada.Guardó el recado en su bolsillo derecho,ya que se estaba oscureciendo demasiado y unos gritos de emoción capturaron su atención.

-¡No puede ser tanta felicidad!-Fred y George tomaron a sus esposas en el aire con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.Serían padres en sólo ocho meses, eso sí que era una novedad.

-Fred bájame que me estás embarrando-Gritó risueña Angie, ya que su esposo estaba restregando el pedazo de tarta en su trasero.

-George,suave que eres capaz de soltarme-Ordenó Alicia, sin poder ocultar la alegría que estaba sintiendo.

-¿Cómo crees?Ahora sí que te voy a cuidar como nunca-La colocó en el suelo y la abrazó con fuerza-Ese campeón necesita más cuidados de los que su madre le ofrece.

-Oye-Recibió un regaño juguetón por parte de su esposa, que se estaba sintiendo algo olvidada,tan pronto.

-Mi Alicia, cómo vas a pensar que ésta belleza-Le sobó el vientre plano- podrá desviar el amor que siento por ti, lo que hace es incrementarlo.

-Ay George-Lo besó y Fred besó a Angelina, y Ron a su Hermione para no quedarse atrás. Harry pensó que sería buen momento para intentarlo con Ginny,así los Weasley's presentes iniciarían alguna clase de tradición.

Pero la pelirroja no estaba en todo aquello,se estaba ocupando de un asunto muy importante como lo era,encontrar a Emily.La pequeña se había escapado de los brazos de su padre, quién la dejó caminar un rato mientras iba un momento al baño.Se suponía que Charlie estuviera al pendiente de la niña, pero como era de esperarse se enfrascó en una conversación muy amena con el Ministro de Magia,sobre los dragones recién nacidos usados para experimentos.

-Emily,¿dónde te habrás metido?-Se preguntó al cabo de un tiempo,Brandon se ofreció a buscarla en el patio delantero de la casa y Colin dentro del Palacio.Ginny no podía entender cómo una niña de apenas un año y medio pudiera saber tanto,cuando a ella le costó poder gatear hasta los cuatro.

-Te he estado buscando desde hace mucho-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Pues creo que debes seguir buscando porque ya yo me voy de aquí-Se viró y lo miró indiferentemente. El, la siguió.

-No hemos tenido tiempo para conversar-Señaló, acercándosele cada vez más.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar-El le impidió que prosiguiera y se colocó al frente.-Si me disculpas…-Trató de pasarle por el lado pero él la agarró por el codo.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso le creístes a ése muchachito con el que vinistes? Porque déjame decirte que todo el dinero que posee es de sus padres.

-Creo que podría decir lo mismo de ti-El la atajó antes de que pudiera continuar con su defensa prerrogativa.

-Espera un momento. No me compares con ése, yo al menos trabajo y me he ganado lo que tengo en mi vida con mis propias manos. No soy un mantenido como él.

-Sí, lo que sea-Le prestó la menor importancia-Ya me puedes soltar, ¿sabes?

-No, no lo haré hasta que entiendas. Sé las intenciones que él tiene para contigo.

-Tú no puedes saber…-El prestó más fuerza al codo.

-Te dirá cuantas ilusiones hagan falta y te engañará con sueños de un mañana mejor para conseguir lo que quiere de ti.-Le contestó, haciéndole caso omiso de las protestas de ella.

Ella rió sarcásticamente ante ése último comentario.

-De seguro utilizastes ésas mismas líneas con tu orientalcita, pero conmigo ni lo pienses-Se soltó y le señaló en tono de amenaza-Brandon no es igual a los demás y no creas conocerlo, no es igual a los demás hombres ni mucho menos a tí.-Se volteó para seguir caminando pero no contó con que él volvió a agarrarla por el brazo.

-¿Me puedes explicar que hice para que te me pases esquivando?¿Ah?-Demandó una respuesta, le estaba hartando ésa actitud de ella pero tenía que saber cuál era la causa de su enojo. Para poder lidiar con la situación…

Con el sentimiento que le quemaba por dentro…

-Harry, suéltame o no respondo.-Chilló amenazante.

-Ah claro, eso deja mucho qué decir de tu madurez-Chistó irónico ante la nociva de que ella se iría como siempre, sin decirle lo que sentía.-¿Qué sientes por mí Ginny?

-Asco-Dijo al cabo de unos segundos-simplemente me das asco.Me enferma el tener que estar a tus cuidados, el tener que fingir frente a mi familia que eres de mi agrado.

El bajó su cabeza, apretando fuerte y lentamente su mandíbula.Cerró los ojos y aumentó la fuerza en el brazo.

-¿Qué te hice Ginny? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer tu odio?-Susurró ocultando la tristeza que lo embargaba.-Contéstame-Pidió desesperado-¿El haberle hecho caso a mis instintos? ¿O el simple hecho de que te hice dudar en tu relación? Porque ahora no me vengas a negar que no lo disfrutastes-La acercó más a él,atrayéndola por la cintura-Te sentí Ginny, estabas allí conmigo, y no sé porqué seguir mis deseos merecen que me penalizes de ésta forma-Bajó su cabeza hasta chocar con la de ella- Por favor habla-Agarró su rostro con sus manos-¡Dí algo por el amor de Dios!-La sacudió con firmeza, sintiendo que una parte de él se marchitaba por dentro y sólo provocaba que sus ojos se inundaran de una emoción infinita.

-Harry-Llamó la voz de Verónica que se acercaba con la pequeña Emily en brazos,Ginny se apartó secándose una lágrima resbaladiza con gran rapidez.- Disculpa, ¿interrumpo algo?-Preguntó al notar que Ginny se cruzaba de brazos con el rostro forzado y a Harry con la mirada gacha.

-No, ¿cómo crees?-Respondió irónicamente la pelirroja,tomando a su sobrina en brazos.

-Gracias por traer a Emily Vero, estábamos muy preocupados por ella-Dirigió una mirada rápida a la pequeña y prosiguió.-¿Te vás ésta noche?-Emily era una actriz muggle muy reconocida por sus dotes en el escenario.

Estaba de visita para promocionar su obra y al reunirse con Hermione, su vecina desde que eran chiquillas, ella la invitó a que viera su actuación y la castaña a que fuera partícipe de su boda. Harry había conocido a Verónica cuando Hermione le pidió que contestara el teléfono el día que se reunió con ella, en las vacaciones de sexto y desde entonces se volvieron muy buenos amigos,de distancia.

-No, decidí quedarme por un tiempo aquí haciendo varias tandas de la obra y luego vacacionar.

-¡Que disfrutes Londres!-Expresó sin ánimos la pelirroja, no sabiendo si quería irse o quedarse a terminar la conversación con Harry.

-¡Gracias linda!En definitiva tenemos que reunirnos algún día para poder hablar con más calma,veo que te solicitan-Observó a Ginny coquetamente.

-No eres una molestia Vero.A decir verdad puedes pasar cualquier día de éstos en la Madriguera, en el caso de que necesites un lugar dónde hospedarte.-Había tomado ésa decisión sin necesidad de consultársela a Ginny, ya que después de todo las posibilidades de que Verónica se quedara en una casa que no tuviera aire acondicionado eran remotas.

-Oh Harry, ¡qué gentil de tu parte! Lo pensaré-Ginny sólo pudo emitir una mueca de desagrado, ya hablaría de Harry después sobre el estar ofreciendo su casa a cuánto pelagato había.

-Voy a llevar a Emily con su padre,ya es hora de que duerma-Salió zafada de ésa conversación, la verdad era que ésa muchacha podía ser tan tediosa como un chicle en el zapato sino se sabía cuidar.

Le entregó la niña a Percy y se despidió de él y de su hermano Bill.Brandon se encontraba llenando su vaso de ponche y se dirigió hacia él.

-Menos mal que te encuentro-Suspiró algo frustrada.

-¿Porqué? ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó tomándose de un sorbo la bebida.

-Harry-Se volteó,tratándose de explicar qué haría todo éste tiempo con él tan cerca.-me atajó y me pidió explicaciones. No sé qué decirle Brandon, no quiero seguir con esto.

-Tú misma te encerrastes en éste problema chiquita, yo no te puedo ayudar a salir de él.

-Lo sé, lo sé-Aceptó desesperada-Te involucró a ti en la conversación, el dice que me estás engatuzando para caer en el juego de seducción de todos los hombres.

-¡Ja! ¡Qué iluso!-Sonrió contento.-Está sacando conclusiones a la ligera y éso podría resultar un arma letal sino le paras a tiempo.

-Por eso mismo tengo miedo. No de lo que él pueda ser capaz sino de lo que yo sería si él me siguiera provocando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-No entendía las razones de su amiga.

-Que no sé si tendré la voluntad necesaria para…Fue interrumpida por el chico,que tomó las manos de la pelirroja y la instó a callarse.

-Nada de eso ocurrirá, si te resulta más difícil de lo planeado el soportar su presencia, llámame. Puedo dejar que otro suplente dé mis clases en el Instituto, después de todo tú me estarás necesitando.

Harry observaba desde lejos cómo Brandon se agarraba de manos con Ginny, con tanta ternura y sólo pudo sentir un remolino en su interior.Dieron las ocho y el DJ anunció que la próxima canción sería el último Baile de los novios antes de que se fueran a su luna de miel.Y que la presencia de los padrinos era requerida en el escenario.

Ginny se arregló el cabello y recibió unas palmaditas de conforte en la espalda en lo que se dirigía a despedirse de su hermano y su amiga.Una vez terminado la despedida, comenzó a sonar una balada.Una brisa tenue movió con suavidad los cabellos rojos y negros de los dos mientras sus ojos se conectaban desde cierta distancia.

centerClose your eyes, give me your hand, darlin' /center

Ella tendió su mano, y él en unos cuantos pasos la alcanzó.La acercó con dulzura sintiendo que una magia lo impulsaba a olvidar todos los malos recuerdos y disfrutar de ése solo momento.

centerDo you feel my heart beating?Do you understand/center

El moreno subió la mano derecha de la chica instalándola en su cuello y ella posó la mano izquierda en su pecho.El la acercó más, posando sus brazos en la cintura pequeña de la pelirroja, con la que tantas veces había soñado tener.

centerDo you feel the same?Am I only dreaming/center

No pudo detener el impulso de tararear la canción…

-Is this burning…an eternal flame?-Sentía una quemazón en su interior, tenía que hallar la respuesta a sus plegarias perdiéndose en los ojos de Ginny,buscando un inexplicable anhelo. Segundos bastaron para que sus rostros se acercaran, sus alientos chocaran y sus corazones se unieran en un mismo latir.Gritos…un dolor intenso…en su cicatriz. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Ginny se tambaleó en sus brazos fría, al ver La Marca Tenebrosa iluminar el cielo.


End file.
